Son Goku (Dragonball Zeron)
Son Goku is the hero of Dragonball Zeron preferred as Goku. In the past, Goku and his friends fought countless enemies who tried to take over the universe. After defeating Omega Shenron, Goku left with Shenron and went to the Dragon Realm taking Pikkon with him. However, Goku did not realize that the earth was in danger. Goku's evil DNA clone, Xicor terrorized the Earth in search for Goku. Goku was brought back to Earth where he defeated Xicor by becoming a super saiyan 5. Goku soon realized that Xicor was sent by the true Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron. Goku faces incredible foes that he never faced before in the final Dragonball series * Personality *Goku is a calm and pure hearted man. Goku looks really young, because Goku got 20 years older than when he was in Dragonball GT. Goku does not go to work, but get's sent to work by Chi Chi after he comes back from the Dragon Realm. Goku could not stay without using his powers. Chi Chi demanded that Goku keeps it secret. Goku wears the uniform he used to wear in Dragonball Z, but the inside shirt is now black, and he has different wristbands. Goku carries the dragon staff, which is the staff Goku used in Dragonball fused with Shenron. The Dragon staff is really powerful, which makes it one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. The Dragon staff also could give people youth. Pan played with the Dragon staff, which made it give youth to Krillin, Gohan, Chi Chi, Bulma and Master Roshi. Goku's hobby is to fight stronger opponents. Fighting is something that Goku never get's tired of. * Family *Goku is the son of Bardock and Sharot, two saiyans that died in the destruction of planet Vegeta. Goku is married to Chi Chi. Goku has two sons, Gohan and Goten. Goku has one granddaughter named Pan and one daughter in law named Videl. Goku later in the series gets a new grandson named Golese, which is the son of Goten and Valese. Valese also becomes another one of Goku's daughter in law's. Goku is from the saiyan's Oozaro branch. * Goku's forms *Goku has 5 super saiyan forms. Each form gives him tremendous power. The following are the 5 forms of Goku. * Super Saiyan Goku * Goku first became a super saiyan when seeing the death of his best friend Krillin at the hands of Frieza. Goku changed. Goku's hair stood up and became Gold, and Goku's whole body shines. Goku is more ruthless when he becomes a super saiyan. It is like a different person that lives inside Goku. When becoming a super saiyan, Goku first used anger and the pain of loss. But soon, Goku learned a more easy and calm way to maintain his super saiyan levels alongside his son, Gohan. * Super Saiyan 2 Goku * Goku learned how to become a super saiyan 2 in otherworld. Goku's body is now filled with lightning like aura, and Goku's hair get's more spiky. * Super Saiyan 3 Goku * Goku learned to go further beyond a super saiyan 2 in otherworld. Goku refers to this form as super saiyan 3. Goku's lightning aura get's larger, and his body shines more. Goku's eyebrows also disappear. Goku can only maintain the power a little, but in Dragonball Zeron, Goku learns to use the power for a little bit longer. * Super Saiyan 4 Goku * Goku became a super saiyan 4 when he was a great ape fighting Baby. After seeing his granddaughter Pan's tears, Goku absorbed the blutz waves from the earth and became a super saiyan 4. When Goku becomes a super saiyan 4, his hair turns black again, and his body has red fur. He also has his tail. Goku now is able to use the 10x Kamehameha wave. * Super Saiyan 5 Goku * This is the final super saiyan form and there is no form beyond it. In super saiyan 5, Goku's red fur turns silver, and so does his hair. Goku's hair also get's longer. If any saiyan tries to go beyond super saiyan 5, they explode, which kills them. Goku learned the limits and uses this form whenever he should. Goku used this form to defeat Xicor.